Wanderer
by Arctiquaza
Summary: Ah, the Virtual Pokemon. A drifter, a wanderer. It does not know who it is or what its done, but it doesn't care. it didn't care about anything... until that one faithful day... One Shot


**Some roleplays are generic, and die down in the hour, and some are grand adventures that go on for a day or more.**

 **This is my adaptation of a roleplay that I had done. Although I had been absent for a large portion in the middle, not much had happened with my group. The idea had been nagging at me, until I finally finished it. This is by far the longest piece I have written, and I enjoyed every bit of it.**

* * *

Porygon-Z floated above Lumiose City. It watched the trainers below, looking for food, when it crashed into something. It looked up to see a ticked off Skarmory. It would have to think fast as to not anger the Armour Bird Pokemon. It did not understand anger itself, as it had no emotions, but it knew how to respect others emotions.

"I apologize. My ocular sensors were completely focused on the city below."

She sighed, knowing it was partly her fault as well. "Fine. Just don't do it again. Or else."

"I accept your barter. I do not be in your presence as often, and you do not get aggravated with me. Farewell." it dived down to the city below.

She watched it dive down. _Some people are just to nice._ She thought. Then she spotted something else descending with The Virtual Pokemon. She panicked. She dived down, and re-attached the metal feather. Porygon-Z saw, and before it could make any remark, it was slammed by a wing from below. It clinged on to avoid falling to the ground below. Once they were safely in the sky, Porygon-Z began to inspect the feather that fell off. She suddenly turned her head to see him, and let out a small shriek.

She spun around to shake it off, yelling. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CYBER TWERP!" it calmly let go of her wing, hovering as she freaked out. "I apologize if I set off your anger. I must abide to my deal that you do not prefer my presence anywhere near you. Goodbye." It floated away calmly.

"Yeah you sure did 'Set off my anger...'" She muttered.

* * *

After using Theif to snag some food to replenish its energy, The Virtual Pokemon wandered about. The sun was shining warmly, and Porygon-Z dived into a cloud every once in awhile to cool off from its glare.

Meanwhile, at the coast, an Eevee was slumbering on a rock by the water. He unconsciously made the terrible mistake of swishing his tail into the water. Pretty soon afterwards, a Shellder clamped onto his tail with a mighty THWAP!

He jerked out of his sleep and cried out in pain. He stumbled off the rock, and onto the road. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he staggered across the path, crying out for help.

Back in the sky, Porygon-Z spotted the poor Eevee, and dived down. It looked at him indifferently, inspecting him. It spoke to him, voice slightly robotic.

"I see you are in quite the quandary there. Do you request aid?"

The Eevee just looked at it for a second, frightened, then nodded.

"I have possession of the knowledge of how to employ Thunderbolt, which is very effective against a Water Type like Shellder. It will most definitely hurt, but it would ultimately result in the removal of the pesky Shellder."

Eevee thought for a bit, until said Shellder tightened it's grip. He winced, new tears making themselves known. He nodded for it to do it.

Porygon-Z charged it up, as Eevee braced himself. It shot the bolt and Eevee grimaced a the electricity flowed through him. The Shellder spasmed, and fell off his tail, fainted.

He went to rub his sore tail, but found the voltage had locked his muscles in place. He unwillingly tipped to the ground, sparks flying.

"It seems that you are paralyzed."

He managed to work his mouth to make a sarcastic remark. "You think?"

"Yes, that is my theory."

He mentally facepalmed.

"I believe that there are an assortment of berries that naturally cure paralysis. I will fetch one."

Eevee tried to protest, but could no longer move his mouth. He was a little confused why he suddenly wanted the presence of the Virtual Pokemon.

Porygon-Z located the stall it was looking for. There was a festival going on, and people were selling their wares in the streets. It quietly floated down near a certain one, then used Theif to snatch a Lum berry, and it was quickly on its way back.

It floated down to meet the Eevee, whos face perked up. It calmly squeezed the contents of the berry into his mouth. He shakily stood up, thanking it. Porygon-Z inspected him, and suddenly spoke up. "Do your crave nourishment in the form of a meal?" in response, Eevees stomach growled loudly, making him blush. He nodded.

"Grasp tightly and do not release." it informed him, holding out an arm. He nodded and held on to the outstretched arm.

It floated up, slowly as to not upset the Eevees stomach. They reached a reasonable height, and it soared ahead steadily. Eevee looked around in wonder from Porygon-Z's back, peering over to see the city below, people but the size of ants, buildings looking like doll houses. He looked at the tranquil clouds suspended in the sapphire sky around them. He reached a paw out into them, and brushed it through the misty substance, disturbing it and sending it slowly crashing through the air like a small wave.

"Is the flight to your enjoyment?" It asked softly. He nodded at it in wonder, soaking in the beautiful surroundings. "That is marvelous! We are about to descend."

Porygon-Z slowly floated down as they continued, until it stopped at an abandoned lab. It carefully maneuvered through a shattered window, careful not to cut its passenger. It hovered to the floor, and Eevee hopped off. It straightened.

While Eevee sniffed around cautiously, Porygon-Z hovered over to a chest, sealed with a lock that had no keyhole. It touched an arm to it, and the lock popped off. It slowly opened the lid, and cold steam rose out, along with the aroma of the many types of perfectly preserved food inside.

"Here is the location of the food!" It called to Eevee. He rushed over.

Eevee immediately grabbed some seafood, and coastal berries, and began gobbling them up.

"I see you have selected various coastal foods." The Virtual Pokemon said, munching on some Oran berries. "I assume you are from the Oceanic area?" it questioned.

"Yup." Eevee replied, voice muffled from the food currently in his mouth.

"We should now consume the rest of our food." It stated.

"Agreed." Came his muffled reply.

After finishing their food, Porygon-Z flew her back to where they were before.

"I am disappointed to inform you that I must depart for the time. I hope that our paths that we are traveling on intersect at some other point in time." And with that, It flew off.

Eevee sighed as he looked where Porygon-Z once hovered. He found that he missed it, but he had things to do.

* * *

Porygon-Z was hovering above the forest, looking at all the damage. It scanned the area, then immediately noticed Eevee was in the area. It panicked-

 _Wait. I cannot panic. I cannot feel fear... Yet... Here I am... Fretting about whether he is alive or not... I have to go to him!_

A territorial Manectric stood before the Evolution Pokemon, growling. Eevee was charred and bruised. Manectric started to charge up a Thunderbolt, and Eevee started to close his eyes, preparing for the end. He would miss Porygon-Z, he wished they could've met again. _Wait, why was that the first thing I thought of? Why-_

"Do. Not. Touch. Him." Porygon-Z said, anger seeping out of its voice. It hovered down protectively in front of The Evolution Pokemon. The Manectric responded by shooting the Thunderbolt at it. The Virtual Pokemon grimaced, but broke free of the beam. It launched a Shadow Ball at it, full of pure hatred. The Discharge Pokemon easily jumped out of the way.

Thump. Eevee fell over, paralyzed. Porygon-Z swiveled around. "Can you move?!" It shouted. Manectric lept at its chance, and used Quick attack to ram Porygon-Z to the ground.

The Virtual Pokemon's head swiveled around, and it's eyes glowed. The Manectric was sent flying into a tree, then was pinned down by a powerful psychic hand against it. Porygon-Z hovered slowly to it. It summoned up all its anger, rage, and hatred, and blasted it with a point-blank Shadow Ball. Then another, and another, and more followed. It's vision was tinted red, and it had only one though it's mind. Revenge. One after another, until the Manectric howled, letting out a final Thunder before falling out of the grasp to the ground below, dead.

Porygon-Z's vision cleared, and it realized what had just happened. Time seemed to slow down, the cloud forming right above Eevee. It's mind blew into full mode panic. It knew what it had to do. It had to protect Eevee. As the bolt came down, The Virtual Pokemon threw itself onto the Eevee, a trail of pixels leading behind it. It knew it wouldn't be able to block it all. It braced itself, but nothing happened. It opened its eyes- which it didn't even realize it had closed- And saw electricity arcing off of it. Although it blocked most of it, some sparks had made it to Eevee, knocking the Evolution Pokemon unconscious. It stared at him silently, stunned by the rush of emotion and action. A small tear made its way down its head. He quickly realized he had re-learned Conversion 2 in all that... feelings.

But there was no time for that. Eevee was sitting unconscious before it. It needed to get him to a Pokemon Center, NOW!

It grabbed Eevee the best it could, and was off. It pushed the psychic that let it float to go faster, faster, faster. Soon the earth below was but a blur. The Virtual Pokemon suddenly careened into the Pokemon Center, the automatic doors barely opening enough before it rushed in.

It came to a halt, a small boom following behind, scattering some papers. Porygon-Z urgently shoved Eevee into the hands of a disgruntled nurse. She nodded in understanding after a confused second and rushed into the Emergency Room.

Suddenly, Porygon-Z realized it's energy was all but gone. I will not fall unconscious, I will not fall unconscious. It focused on Eevee, his bright smile, his pained grimace, his face filled with wonder as clouds spilled across his paw. It kept its thoughts cycling.

* * *

The light flashed on, and the nurse came out, Eevee in her arms, bandages in various places. Porygon-Z stared at him, eyes lighting up. It slowly felt the last of its energy slip away. It should have been panicking, but instead it felt... so... calm. Serene. Peaceful. Happy.

"Y-your okay..! I... I am happy... I am content. This happiness... It is a wonderful thing... I am happy now..." It said slowly, almost a whisper. It was now its turn to collapse on the ground, making the nurses rush to scoop it up and into the Emergency Room.

Eevee stood there, stunned. He tried to rush in but the door closed. He pawed at the door frantically to no avail. Finally, he sighed, and settled on one of the many chairs.

* * *

The nurse opened the door slowly, and looked at the Eevee with sorrow in her eyes. She walked over to him and crouched down, speaking softly. "I'm sorry. It held on as long as it could. It was already damaged, and all that exertion drained its energy, the only reason it was still standing... was to see you." She combed her fingers through the Evolution Pokemon's fur.

Eevee looked at her, quiet. He silently wept, tears running down his cheeks.

"Would... You like to see it?" The nurse asked. Eevee slowly nodded. The nurse picked him up.

She set him on a chair beside the bed. On said bed lay Porygon-Z. Eevees tears multiplied as he nuzzled and licked the body frantically, wishing it would come back to life. The body painfully took in a breath, and exhaled one more time, warm air brushing against Eevee's face. Porygon-Z now sat motionless.

A soft breeze blew through, rustling his fur, caressing his cheeks, and whistling soft whispers as Eevee wept, tears streaming down his cheeks. And he remembered. He remembered when they first met, it helping him for no reason at all. He remembered soaring through the air, clouds brushing past as the city flashed below. He remembered the figure slowly hovering down to battle the Manectric, and throwing itself onto him to take the would-be fatal blow. He reminisced on it all, the good and the bad, tears now splashing on his now-motionless friend. Was it just a friend? It felt like more... But now he would never know. The nurse sat beside him and began to speak, slowly, softly, comforting.

"If it is any comfort..." The nurse began "If the Porygon-Z knew Psychic, it is speculated that the psychic mind can go on... even if the body dies..."

"Doubtful."

Not all stories have a happy ending.


End file.
